Revenge with a Friend
by AnonymousAndProud
Summary: Jenna & Mona are out for revenge, anonymously, of course. As A. T


'Mona hung up. They were in this together, they will show the girls how revenge is done. But they won't just get even.'

Mona Vanderwaal silently walked down the empty street, carrying her huge black backpack, finishing her trip from the library. She put her soft ice blond hair into a ponytail and continued to walk. She spotted a tall women arranging boxes outside her house in a neat line. She recognised her, she was Alisons Dilaurentis' mother. Alison. She was the girl Mona had admired and despised, everyone admred and despiesd. All through grades 5th to 7th she'd been targeted by Alison and her four puppets: Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily. SHe'd been put through torture, tramua and torment by them. Pranks. Fake love letters. Automatic giggles when she walked by.

Alisons' other walked back to her house, maybe to get more boxes, and Mona wisked her way towards the overflowing box and rumaged her hands through it. 'I wonder what she liked and disliked, hated and loved, collected.' More thoughts crept through Mona's mind. She wanted to be her, the only way to do that was to get her mind into Alisons'. She had to find her journal.

Often, Mona had seen Alison bring her journal to school (it was safest if she knew where it was) and bury her face deep in it, in a trance every time she opened it. She never let anyone see the contents of it, her thoughts, her secrets were safe. And she had many.

Box after box and she couldn't find it, but she had to. She looked inside the second to last box o the row full of textbooks and school notes and suddenly a black and white patterned notebook fell of one of the overflowing boxes. Mona's eyes widened, a excited fell over her body. 'Could this be it?' She thought. Mona gingerly opened the front cover, scared that Alison could sense every time her journal opened, even from beyond the grave. She overcame the fear of Alison- as scared as she was the even think it, she was relived of her death, she was free of all the vicous, sinsiter pranks that Alisons and her puppets had done. Alison had payed for her sins, the girls were let of easy, too easy in fact.

Her thoughts were interupted by the book that layed on her hands, she flicked to a random entry in the book. Her eyes automatically glued to Hanna's name. 'Hanna and I went to meet Hanna's dad's girlfriends daughter, Kate. She was really pretty, not as much as me but she had plenty of potential. She put Hanna to shame. We clicked, the two of us and we instantly started talking about our favourite hair products, then our favoutite coffe shops which led to the conversation of cheesecakes. Kate made a fat joke about Hanna (which was really funny to be honest) and Hefty Hanna went crying to the bathroom. I followed her and found her with a green toothbrush up her throat.' 'Oh my gosh.' Mona breathed. She giggled aloud when she realized she had perfect bait to hurt Hanna with, those girls shouldn't get away with their crimes, their secret crimes. 'Not so secret aymore.' Mona thought.

During the night Mona remebered all the tricks Alison and her gang had done. Not just to Mona but to Lucas, or Jenna, poor blind Jenna. Blind because of them. Mona and Jenna were best friends, one night she was going to surprise her with a new pair of shiny, black sunglasses when she saw Alison and her gang run up to the treehouse in laughter and she. Saw. Everything. That was the final straw, Mona was out for revenge and with this book of secrets, of power, she could get it. Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer were going to pay for their actions. Pay for others torment. Pay for blinding an innocent girl. Mona instantly called Jenna Marshall on her phone, they have been best friends for years. 'Hello?' A high picted voice answered.

'Jen? It's me Mona, it's time to get revenge.' Mona's plan had to work, she and Jenna would be in this together.

'Mona? What do you mean, you're scaring me.' Jenna let out a nervous giggle.

'Jen, you're blind and I have full proof who did it, know you didn't belive me at theYou've got to belive me. It was Ali. And Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily. BELIVE ME.' Mona felt overwhelmed, she and Jenna, together can get them back for this horrid secret of theirs.

Jenna breathed angrily. 'Whatever, you need to do, I'm 200% in.'

time but I know who it was. Mona hung up. They were in this together, they will show the girls how revenge is done. But they won't get just get even.'


End file.
